


Holiday Feast

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 22: FeastFood is an important part of Riza's holiday celebration.





	Holiday Feast

The delicious smell of all sorts of food floated through the walls of Hawkeye Manor. Riza breathed in deeply, trying to decipher each scent. They all blended together in what could only be described as “deliciousness.” Riza followed her nose to the kitchen, dragging a chair over so she could watch her mother work at the stove.

“What’s that?” she asked, pointing to an open dish full of white fluff, one her mother was currently focused on mixing.

“Mashed potatoes,” her mother replied.

“And that one?” she gestured to a covered pot, resting on the back of the stove.

“Stuffing. There’s ham in the oven too.”

Riza giggled, clapping her hands. It was going to be absolutely delicious. She couldn’t wait.

***

Riza poked through the cupboards, looking for anything she could use to make a nice dinner. It was Christmas, after all, and even if her father was vehemently against celebrating, she could do her best to bring back a hint of the past.

Of course, she was unsurprised to find practically nothing. Her father wasn’t the best at shopping for groceries, and Riza had been busy the last few days, working on her own academic successes.

She closed her eyes, and for a moment could smell the delicious scents of her childhood, wafting through the air. There was nothing on the stove, nothing in the oven, but she could feel it all the same.

With a grin, she grabbed her jacket and went to find any open grocery store. There had to be one somewhere.

***

Riza coughed as she opened the oven, a thick plume of black smoke engulfing her face. The ham was ruined. What were they going to do now? She had promised Roy she was going to make a delicious Christmas dinner and all she had was coal.

“Riza? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” she called back, her voice watery. She was disappointed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around. Roy was there, a soft smile on his face. “Ham not come out right?”

“I don’t even know how it burned! I had the oven nice and low… There shouldn’t have been a problem!”

“It’s okay, Ri… It’s okay. We can try a big dinner next year.” He tilted her chin up so she could see his face. “How about we get take out?”

She nodded, and Roy went to make the phone call. Maybe it wouldn’t be the feast she had planned, but Roy could make anything better. It would all work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
